1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication system, and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique is known for connecting multiple electronic devices (wireless communication devices) that can establish wireless communication involving wireless local area networks (LANs) (IEEE 802.11) to access points and thereby accessing networks, such as the Internet. The access points are usually fixed. Another technology is known for constantly switching to an appropriate access point while a portable wireless communication device carried by a moving user establishes continuous connection with a network.
Constant switching to an access point as described above while multiple wireless communication devices are to be connected to a single limited local area network (LAN) precludes the establishment of the LAN across different access points. Thus, the multiple wireless communication devices are connected to a single access point so as to establish a local network (subnetwork).
If each of the multiple wireless communication devices individually switch to a different access point, each wireless communication device will be switching to an access point at a different timing. This causes temporary disconnection of a wireless communication device from the other wireless communication devices within the LAN. Such disconnection precludes fast and limited transmission and reception of data within the LAN. As a solution to such a problem, for example, according to WO2010/110426, an access point connected to a wireless communication device (client) can detect other access points and determines whether to switch to one of the other access points. In this technique, before the destination access point is to be switched, the access point sends a request for the switching of access point to the wireless communication device connected to itself and disconnects from the wireless communication device.
The control of the timing of switching by the access points requires similar configurations and functions for all the access points to be connected to wireless communication devices. Thus, ready communication among multiple specific wireless communication devices can only be maintained through high costs and troublesome operations.